Sarina Akutsu (Case Closed)
Sarina Akutsu (Kaori Yamagata) is the villainess of "Big Adventure in the Eccentric Mansion", episodes 14.05, 14.06, and 14.07 of Case Closed (airdates April 18, April 25, and May 2, 2005). She was a treasure hunter in search of the Stone of the Ni-Oh, a highly valuable diamond hidden in the heavily booby trapped home of puppet maker Samizu Kichiemon. Conan Edogawa and his friends came across the puzzle regarding the hidden diamond (written inside of a stone lantern) and later Kichiemon's mansion while out camping with Hiroshi Agasa, at which time they found the deceased body of treasure hunter Teruhisa Tamai in a nearby river, having been strangled to death and weighed down in the water by several other stone lanterns. As the children began searching for the treasure while Agasa went to notify the police, Conan and Ai Habara learned via Teruhisa's journal that his killer was likely his treasure hunting partner, who killed him in an effort to take the diamond for themselve and used stone lanterns to weigh down his body both to cover their tracks and to keep others from finding the treasure before them. After arriving at the Kichiemon mansion and running into fellow treasure hunter Unzo Suto, the gang weere approached by Sarina when she threw a knife at that that nearly struck Genta Kojima; revealing afterwards that she did so to kill a poisonous spider on the wall. Sarina then joined the gang (which later consisted of elderly treasure hunter Eri Senju, who was found in the gravesite underneath Kichiemon's house) in searching the treasure, with Conan eventually deducing the location of the diamond: the floor of the swamp near the mansion. As Unzo went underwater to retrieve the diamond, however, Sarina made her villainous reveal when she suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at the remaining group, ordering them to stay still. After Sarina refuted Conan's belief that she was the disguised thief known as Kaitou Kid, Conan began getting closer to Sarina as he revealed how he'd deduced that she was Teruhisa's partner and killer: she had revealed how she'd known they found the stone Teruhisa had had that was tear-shaped and had the Japanese word for "inflammation" on it, despite them only saying they'd found a stone. Conan also revealed that he knew Sarina had torn a page containing a drawing of the stone from Teruhisa's notebook, having seen the slight pencil marks on the next page. Before Sarina could go through with killing the group to take the diamond for herself, Conan (with help from Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya) was able to shoot Sarina with his stun gun watch, knocking Sarina unconscious. Conan later confirmed that Sarina was not in fact Kaitou Kid in disguise, as he revealed that Eri was the thief in disguise, having been trying to warn the group not to take the diamond due to realizing it would set off a water trap and having no interest in stealing it himself. Sarina was presumably arrested (off-screen) after the waters receded and the police were able to rescue Conan and company. Trivia *Kaori Yamagata also voiced the evil Kyoko Saegusa, who appeared in the 4th season of Case Closed. Gallery Sarina Akutsu2.png Sarina Akutsu Pistol.png|Sarina's villainous reveal Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knocked Out Category:Manga Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Inconclusive